Bloody Love
by Shi.Tsu Ranperuuji
Summary: Hidup selalu berjalan dengan semestinya, semua berjalan dengan sewajarnya. Dan aku selalu merasakan hal sama dan terus-menerus berulang ditiap harinya. Terkadang aku berharap ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Tapi, apakah mungkin?
1. Hypnotize Eyes

**OoO**

**Diclaimer by Sunrise**

**Char of Anime by CLAMP**

**Warning : OCC, AU.**

**Cerita ini di luar cerita asli dari Anime ataupun Manga-nya, kalau ada perbedaan sifat dan karakter harap dimaklumi, selamat membaca.**

**OoO**

**Lelouch POV**

Hidup selalu berjalan dengan semestinya, semua berjalan dengan sewajarnya. Dan aku selalu merasakan hal sama dan terus-menerus berulang ditiap harinya. Terkadang aku berharap ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Tapi, apakah mungkin?

Namaku adalah Lelouch Lamperouge dan aku merupakan siswa dari Ashford Academy. Yah salah satu sekolah yang sangat terkenal di Tokyo. Jabatanku di sekolah itu sebagai wakil ketua Osis. Aku penyandang nama Lamperouge, bisa dibilang aku ini bangsawan dan aku bisa mendapatkan semua hal yang kumau.

Kini aku tinggal di Jepang bersama adik kandungku Nunnally, dan dua orang kakak tiriku Cornellia dan Euphemia. Ayah kami sibuk dengan perkerjaan dan politik kerajaan, sedangkan ibuku sudah meninggal ketika melahirkan Nunnally. Dan, sang ibu tiri fokus dengan dunia _shoping_, pameran dan sejenisnya.

'Sungguh memuakan..'

Untungnya aku memiliki Nunnally, dan sahabat yang sangat baik. Kururugi Suzaku namanya, ia adalah teman pertamaku. Walau, ia orang yang cukup naïf tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat baik dan jujur. Dan, ditambah lagi dengan pacarku Shirley. Ia gadis polos yang suka seenaknya, akan tetapi aku menyukai sifat lugunya itu.

Hari ini ialah hari peringatan sebulan aku dan Shirley berpacaran. Aku berniat memberikan sesuatu hal yang ia sukai, tentunya ini akan jadi kejutan untuknya. Mengingat sifatku yang terlalu dingin padanya, sampai ciuman saja kami belum pernah.. Mungkin, di hari ini aku bisa memperbaiki segalanya.

Sekarang aku sudah berada disalah satu _mall_ terkenal di Shibuya, sebut saja 'Edoya'. Di sana terpampang berbagai macam barang berkelas. Namun, ada satu benda yang menarik perhatiannku. Yaitu sepasang boneka kuning, boneka itu terlihat seperti kucing atau apalah.. yang satu memakai topi dan yang satunya lagi mengenakan pita. Sungguh unik dan aku ingin membelinya.

Aku membawa dua boneka sambil bejalan meninggalkan mall itu, saat ingi menyebrangi jalan. Aku pun melihat sosok gadis yang sangat menawan. Gadis itu terlihat satu tahun lebih muda dariku. Mungkin usianya 17 tahunan._ Dress_ hitam tak berlengan yang ia kenakan membuat kulit putihnya sangat menggoda. Ditambah dengan postur tubunya yang bagus menjadikannya sesosok wanita yang sangat menarik, layaknya putri.

Hanya saja yang kusayangkan mengapa gadis itu berdiri di depan Bar? Apa dia geisha di sana? Kalau memang ia sungguh sangat disayangkan. Tak sengaja gadis itu melihat kearahku. 'Bagus, Lelouch! Sepertinya ia sadar kalau kau daritadi memandanginya,' umpatku dalam hati.

'Tunggu.. tadi itu..'

'Gadis itu.. tersenyum padaku?'

Gadis menawan itu tersenyum padaku, mata _hezel_-nya membuatku terhanyut kedalamnya. Tepatnya mata indahnya itu menghipnotis dan merasuk dalam diriku. Dan, senyumannya.. senyumannya itu terlihat sangat anggun, tapi penuh dengan misteri.

Tuhan, kenapa ada gadis sememikat dia? Bahkan Shirley tidak ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya..

'Tunggu, Lelouch?'

'Apa yang kau pikirkan? Ingat Shirley itu pacarmu!' sesalku dalam hati.

'GLEK' Aku hanya bisa menelan ludahku saat melihat gadis itu. Dan, tiba-tiba saja..

"_DRRR! Sekai o owari de umaretta hikari, ima kaze no naka.._" ponselku pun berdering tanda panggilan masuk. "Ya, Shirley?" ucapku. "Aku? Sedang bermain catur? Aku akan masuk di jam kimia nanti.." lanjutku bohong padanya. Lalu, aku pun mematikan ponselku.

Dan, bergegas menuju Ashford Avademy.

* * *

**C.C POV**

Ya ya, hari ini sangatlah menyebalkan. 'Tidak ada yang menarik!' siang ini Kallen mengajakku pergi ke suatu Bar yang terletak di daerah Shibuya. 'Mencari mangsa, katanya?' "Mangsa apanya?" ucapku kesal.

Di dalam Bar itu tak ada satu orang pun yang menarik perhatianku. Yang kulihat hanyalah pria hidung belang dan sampah masyarakat.

"C.C, ada orang yang menarik perhatianku.." ucap seseorang dari belakangku. "Huh?" "Kau tunggu aku ya? Aku hanya akan bermain sebentar.." lanjut gadis bemata biru itu diiringi senyuman nakalnya.

"Sepuluh menit.. kalau lebih dari itu, aku pergi.." putusku padanya. "Baiklah," jawab Kallen. Lalu, ia berjalan menuju salah satu kamar di tempat itu.

Merasa kesal menunggu, aku pun melangkah ke luar dari tempat itu. Saat mendekati pintu, seorang pria yang terlihat mabuk menghalangi jalanku, dan berusaha mencengkram tanganku. Menyadari hal itu, aku menatap _horror _pria itu dan berkata, "Menjauhlah dari jalanku."

"Baiklah, nona.." kata si pemabuk itu sambil membukakan pintu untukku.

Dan, aku pun berdiri di depan tempat terkutuk itu, "Lima menit lagi.." gumamku tanpa melihat jam.

Tak lama kemudian, 'DEG' aku merasakan seseorang dengan aura yang kuat berada di dekatku. Ketika itu terlihat seorang pria yang cukup menarik di mataku. Aku berpura-pura tak memperhatikannya. Karena aku yakin dia yang akan memandangiku. Dan, sesuai dengan dugaaku.. ia pun mulai memandangiku..

Setelah pria itu melihat kearahku selama lima menit, barulah aku melirik kearahnya. Aku tersenyum dan menatap mata _violet_-nya. Aku pun berusaha memasuki pikirannya. Namun, sayangnya ponselnya berdering. Dan, rencanaku pun gagal. 'Sial..'

Tak lama kemudian pria itu beranjak pergi, Kallen yang sudah selesai dengan mainannya pun mengahampiriku.. "Bau ini, sangat lezat.." ucapnya. "Kau, jangan bermain-main dengannya! Dia milikku!" ketusku padanya.

"Iya baik, tuan putri. Aku mengerti.."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Sekarang jam menujukan pukul dua belas tengah hari, pertanda kelas kimia baru saja di mulai. Lelouch pun bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas, setelah memasukan boneka ke loker miliknya. Rencananya ia akan memberikannya pada Shirley malam nanti.

"Lelouch Lamperouge.." panggil seorang wanita dari belakang Lelouch. "_Sensei._." jawabnya sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku tau kau ini anak terpintar di sekolah ini. Tapi bagaimana bisa kau membolos di jam pagi? Kau tau kan, absen juga mempengaruhi nilaimu?" ungkap sensei itu pada Lelouch.

"Maaf, Villetta-_sensei.._ tadi aku—" "Sudahlah jangan banyak alasan, kau harus mengikuti kelasku seusai pulang sekolah sampai waktu yang belum kutentukan.." marah _sensei_ seksi itu.

Oghi-_sensei_ yang menjadi guru kimia Lelouch pun hanya bisa menggeleng, ketika melihat tunangannya itu murka.

* * *

Pelejaran terakhir pun selesai.

"Nee, Lelou.. kamu ga apa-apakan?" tanya Shirley mengkhawatirkan Lelouch.

"Aa, aku ga akan kenapa-kenapa kok! Udah kamu pulang duluan aja sana," ucap Lelouch pada gadis bermata _emerald_ itu .

"Un, Lulu.. tapi kamu pulangnya hati-hati ya? Aku ga mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu.." ucap Shirley sambil menatap dalam mata _violet_ pria _kakkoi_ itu lagi.

"Aku tidak akan apa-apa percayalah.." tegas Lelouch sambil menggengam tangan pacarnya itu.

"Un, aku cuma sedikit cemas.. kamu tau, beberapa hari belakangan ini banyak terjadi kasus pembunuhan? Dan yang menjadi korbannya itu pria.." jelas Shirley pada pria _kakkoi_ itu.

Lelouch terseyum melihat sifat manis Shirley yang mencemaskannya dan ia pun bekata, "Kamu ga usah khawatir gitu.. Aku akan baik-baik saja.." lalu, si _raven_ itu mencubit pipi gadisnya itu.

Rona merah terlihat jelas di wajah gadis berambut _orange_ itu, setelah memastikan kalau Lulu-nya akan baik-baik saja, ia memutuskan pulang bersama _Kaichou_.

* * *

Sekarang jam menujukan pukul delapan malam, _jigoku tesuto_ yang baru saja dilalui Lelouch membuatnya kehilangan banyak tenaga. Bagaimana tidak? Sang _sensei_ memaksa dirinya untuk mengerjakan banyak tugas. Dan langsung di tes di waktu itu juga.

'Benar-benar neraka..'

Lelouch pun terus berjalan, dan sampailah ia dijalanan sepi. Di lorong jalan itu terlihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang.. yah kalian taukan? Sibuk dengan aktivitasnya. Lelouch pun menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua boneka kuning yang dibawanya. Dan, menbatalkan niatnya melewati jalan itu. Namun..

"TIDAAKK!" teriak pria yang terlihat bersama pacarnya itu. Saat mengampiri pria itu, ceceran darah sudah menetes kemana-mana. Dan..

"_Vampire.._" ucap Lelouch kaget, ketika melihat taring dari wanita berambut _pink_ tua itu. Sontak, Lelouch pun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Karena ia berlari tanpa melihat jalan, ia pun..

GEDUBRAK! Terjatuh menimpah orang. Dan tau, siapa yang ditimpahnya?

Yah, gadis yang di depan Bar siang tadi.

"_I-itai.._" ringis gadis itu. Lelouch pun menoleh ka belakang dan memastikan sosok _vampire_ itu tak mengejarnya lagi.

"Kau tidak apa-apakan?" tanya Lelouch sambil mengulurkan tangannya. 'Mata gadis ini..'

Mata_ hazel _gadis itu memandangi Lelouch dengan dalamnya. Dan merasuki pikiran Lelouch. Perlahan gadis itu mendekati Lelouch, dan jarak merekapun semakin dekat.

Lalu, gadis itu mengecup Lelouch dengan lembutnnya. Perlahan ciuman gadis itu terasa semakin agresif dan terkesan memangsa layaknya hewan buas. Kini gadis berambut _lime_ itu membuka kerah baju Lelouch, dan melanjutkan serangannya di sana.

Lidah gadis itu berhasil membuat pria yang menyandang nama Lamperouge itu tersentak geli. Sampai akhirnya, ia menggigit leher Lelouch. Dan..

"ARRGGHH.." teriak Lelouch kesakitan.

* * *

Yosh, Chapter satu uda selesai.. mungkin banyak kekurangannya (terutama typo-nya)  
untuk kritik dan saran, douzo ^^


	2. Bad Luck Day

**OoO**

**Diclaimer by Sunrise**

**Char of Anime by CLAMP**

**Warning : OCC, AU.**

**Cerita ini di luar cerita asli dari Anime ataupun Manga-nya, kalau ada perbedaan sifat dan karakter harap dimaklumi, selamat membaca.**

**OoO**

Pagi pun telah tiba, suara burung pipit terdengar brkicauan dengan merdunya. Bunga _sakura _pun bermekaran dengan indahnya. Dan, keelokannya bertambah ketika diterbangkan angin pagi. Terlihat seakan menari dengan gemulainya. Perlahan terdengar suara ombak yang menyapu pasir pantai. Sungguh, musim semi yang sangat menenangkan.

Di tempat itu, terlihat sebuah rumah yang sangat megah dan mewah. Seperti kastil dalam dongeng-dongeng pengantar tidur. Di dalam kastil itu, entah ada berapa kamar. Mungkin puluhan? Atau ratusan? Entahlah. Di kastil yang sunyi itu terdapat sebuah kamar dengan lampu yang menyala.

Dan, di dalam kamar itu terlihat dua orang yang tidur dengan pulasnya. Kalau dilihat dari posisi mereka saat 'tidur' mungkin mereka sepasang kekasih atau apa?

Si pria mulai tersadar dari tidur nyenyaknya, di saat merasakan ada suatu benda berat yang menimpah tubuhnya. Perlahan ia membuka kedua belah matanya. Ia pun _SHOCK_, ketika..

"_Hee.._"

Melihat seorang gadis terlelap disampingnya dan dalam posisi memeluk erat dirinya.

GEDUBRAK! Pria berambut _raven _itu pun jatuh dari ranjangnya. Suara jatuhnya yang cukup keras membuat gadis yang tadinya masih berada di dunia mimpi itu pun ikut terbangun.

Lalu, gadis itu mengucek-ucek mata_ hazel_-nya dan membukanya perlahan. Mendapati si pria _kakkoi_ itu terduduk di bawah lantai, tatapan bingung pun menghiasi wajahnya.

"_Ara?_" gumam gadis itu sambil merangkak ke tempat pria itu berada.

Saat ia sudah sampai dihadapan pria itu, ia pun tersenyum dengan manisnya. Sontak pria bermata_ violet_ itu tidak berani memandang ke arahnya. Tau kenapa?

Pertama, senyuman gadis itu terlalu manis sehingga membuat wajahnya memerah dengan seketika. Kedua, pakaian yang dikenakan gadis berambut _lime_ itu sangatlah minim, hampir seluruh lekuk tubuh dan bagian tubuh yang seharusnya tak terlihat pun dapat dilihat pria _kakkoi _itu dengan jelas. Dan, ketiga.. entah mengapa saat melihat mata hazel gadis itu..

'DEG' jantung Lelouch berdetak tak karuan dengan kencangnya, seperti akan copot dan meledak. Melihat ekspresi manis yang di keluarkan Lelouch membuat gadis cantik itu memeluknya dengan hangat.

"Chiizu_-kun.._" gumamnya saat memeluk Lelouch.

Persaan Lelouch bercampur aduk seperti_ pocky_ aneka rasa, antara malu, bingung, senang, dan janggal.

Malu karena yakin pasti sekarang wajahnya sedang memerah seperti apel yang matang. Bingung, kenapa ia bisa berada di tempat ini? Bersama gadis ini. Senang? Mungkin karena dipeluk gadis cantik pagi-pagi. Dan, janggal.. karena ia tidak bisa mengingat hal yang terjadi semalam. Padahal biasanya ia tidak pernah melupakan sesuatu, baik dalam jangka waktu pamjang ataupun pendek. Namun, entah mengapa ia tidak mengingat apa-apa. Dan.. entahlah..

'Ini.. aneh.. bahkan terlalu aneh untuk dipikirkan..' batin Lelouch.

'Lelouch, bagus.. apa yang harus kau lakukan sekarang?' umpatnya dalam hati.

Dan kini gadis itu telah sukses memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Entah terbawa suasana atau apa? Lelouch pun mendekap gadis itu lembutnya, sehingga ia bisa merasakan harum lavernder yang menyelimuti tubuh gadis cantik itu.

TOK TOK TOK! Suara ketukan pintu pun terdengar dengan jelasnya, menggema di ruangan yang kini dihuni oleh dua orang yang saling terhanyut dalam dekapan orang yang tidak dikenal?

SREKKK.. Perlahan pintu itu terbuka, tampak seorang gadis bermata sapphire itu ter-nganga dengan herannya. Gadis yang tadinya asik memeluk Lelouch itu pun kini sader dengan kondisi yang cukup membingungkan ini. Mata _hazel_-nya membulat ketika mendapati si _violet_ memeluknya dengan erat.

"_Gomen ne_, C.C. sepertinya aku datang disaat yang kurang tepat," ucap gadis yang masih berdiri di depan pintu itu.

Seketika itu raut wajah gadis yang merasa namanya dipanggil tadi pun berubah, "Bukan.. kau salah paham Kallen.." koreksinya dengan nada dominan.

Lelouch hanya terdiam seribu bahasa, entah apa kata yang cocok untuk menggambarkan situasi itu _cruel_ kah?

OOOoOOO

Tiga jam pun telah berlalu, sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 10.00 pagi. Lelouch masih merasa sangat bingung tentang kejadian yang baru saja ia alami tadi pagi. Si gadis bernama C.C itu menceritakan peristiwa yang terjadi pada Lelouch semalam, sehingga membuatnya bisa berada dipelu— salah maksudnya berada di rumah gadis itu.

Kini Lelouch hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil beruasaha mengingat kembali, serpihan-serpihan kejadian kemarin malam yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia ingat.

'Kemarin, aku pingsan di jalan?'

'Bagaimana bisa?'

'Lalu, gadis itu menolongku?'

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan kini menghantui benak pria_ kakkoi _itu. Entah mengapa kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi? Dan, gadis itu.. kenapa.. dia begitu.. memukau?

'Kenapa bisa ada makhluk sepertimu? Kau tau? Aku merasa kau mempermainkan hatiku sekarang—'

'Kenapa kau begitu cant— tunggu Lelouch, sadarlah.. kau masih punya Shirley..'

Lelouch pun menghela nafasnya, "Kenapa bisa aku memikirkan gadis lain? Padahal aku kan.." ucapnya, "Hah, sudahlah.."

"Tuan Lanperouge? Apa yang 'hah sudahlah'?" tanya seorang guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajarannya di depan kelas.

"T-tidak ada apa-apa, maaf _sensei_," jawabnya kikuk.

Kring kring kring..! Suara bel pertanda jam istirahat pun berbunyi. Saat Lelouch berniat menginjakan kakinya ke luar dari ruangan kelas itu. Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan telah menepuk pundaknya.

"_Nee,_ Tuan Lamperouge.. karena kau tidak memerhatikan pelajaran hari ini. Kau harus menerima hukuman." Ucap wanita berambut _blonde_ panjang sambil menghisap pipa rokoknya.

Seketika itu pun Lelouch mematung, "Tapi.. _sensei—_" "Tidak ada tapi-tapian, seusai sekolah kau harus membersihkan gudang dan perkarangan belakang," potong sensei itu sambil mengidipkan sebelah matanya. Lalu, ia melangkah meninggalkan kelas.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Lelouch terpaksa menerima hukuman yang diberikan guru Biologinya itu. 'Yah, sudahlah.. anggap saja hari ini kau kurang beruntung Lelouch..' batinnya. Tapi, 'Tunggu.. bukannya kemarin Viletta-sensei memberiku hukuman? Dan, sekarang lagi? _K*SO_' umpatnya dalam hati.

Lelouch POV

Bagus, sepertinya kali ini nasib sedang mempermaikanmu Lelouch. Mungkin, aku berdosa karena menjadi orang yang terlalu pintar? Atau, para _sensei _itu sedang sensi karena melihat ada siswa se-_kakkoi.._ hah, sudahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin menyombongkan diri, terserah sajalah..

Mungkin, dewi fortuna sedang tidak memihak kepadaku?

Drrtt.. Drrtt..! Tiba-tiba saja ponselku bergetar, pertanda_ e-mail_ masuk.

_Re : Shirley Fen_

_Subject : lulu -''_

_Lulu, kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku? Kemarin Nunnally bilang kamu ga pulang ke rumah? Jadi, aku mencarimu seharian.. tapi, Suza-_chan_ bilang.. tadi kamu masuk kelas.. kenapa ga ngabarin?_ Aishiteru yo.

Mataku melebar, saat membaca _e-mail_ dari Shirley dan ketika itu aku baru menyadari bahwa kemarin aku tidak pulang ke rumah tanpa alasan. Haruskah kukatakan yang sebenarnya? Kalau kemarin aku pingsan di jalan dan menginap di rumah seorang gadis yang tak kukenal?

Atau apa?

'Bagus Lelouch sepertinya masalah akan terus datang silih berganti menerpa dirimu.' Pikirku dalam hati.

ooooOOOOoooo

Hmm, udah lama ga nulis fanfic.. mungkin bahasanya rada-rada aneh dan banyak typo. -.-a

Untuk kali ini fic-nya singkat dulu.. karena lagi UTS T.T

Saran dan komentarnya, _douzo.._

Mind to review?

『サンキュウ』と見るこのです。＾＾

コメンットをおねがいします、、、、


End file.
